The Warring Ages
by TashioKagome
Summary: It has been a year after Kagome and her friends joined together for their hunt for Naraku. Then Kagome's jewel shard journey is brought to a halt due to a war occuring in the Feudal Era. After a fight for their lives, Inuyasha wishes Kagome one last goodbye. However Kagome never lost her hope on seeing Inuyasha again. But little does she know Sesshomaru is awaiting her return.(T-M)
1. Authors Note

_**"The Warring Ages"**_

_**Summary: **"After a year in the well a war had broke loose in the Feudal Era. After a fight for their lives, Inuyasha made up his mind to send Kagome back to her own time. Quite some time passed since Kagome left her friends, she is still bright and filled with hope that one day she would see them all again. But Sesshomaru is awaiting the return of the interesting priestess. Why?"_

**About the story: **_"Kagome, who is a pure priestess reincarnated from the guardian of the jewel Kikyo, had a halt in her journey for Naraku and the jewel shards. She lives some time of her days in the modern time figuring out a way to see Inuyasha again. She felt hurt, rage, and betrayal but that wouldn't stop her from being by her side again. Little does she know fate has other plans in store for her."_

**_Questions you may have:_** _"On my former account I have always gotten questions that I couldn't reply to. So I will answer **some** of them before hand. _

**"Why did you make this a Sesshomaru and Kagome**** Fiction?:"** Well I always had it in my head that 'opposites attract.' Now you may not agree with the couple I have paired and sadly to say it will/wont ever happen on the show but, I think the show could be seen in a whole different light rather than Inuyasha and Kagome bickering all the time. I see this story as a overly romantic Fanfiction.

"**_Is this Fanfiction really 'fluffly'?:_**" _"No it is not, as you can see Sesshomaru is not the kind of person to show his feelings. But there will be cute scenes in there. As well as a couple cute Inuyasha and Kagome scenes. Remember this has some action/adventure mixed with the romance considering the war. So everything wont be so happy and cheery all the time with the Inuyasha gang._

_**Opinions/Rants: **"Please know by writing this Fanfiction I am not bashing the Inuyasha and Kagome couple in any way possible. I still like the Inuyasha and Kagome couple so do not get offended Inuyasha lovers. I have had quite a bit of people comment on my stories saying, "Inuyasha would never do that!" Well that is why this is my fanfiction everybody. To express my creativity to the world in my view of things. Now if you don't like it simply don't read it. If you have any concerns about my grammar or any of my mistakes by all means tell me. Criticism only makes my stories better, but if you decide to do so, please log in so I can reply to it. If anybody has any questions/complaints/ect leave a comment and I will reply into the chapters of my stories. (Just so you know)"_

_**Rated** **T?: **I rated this fanfiction T because in my opinion Teens 13 and up can handle these kinds of stories. There will be inappropriate language in this story along with sexual content. Read at your own discretion._

_This is a re-do of my other fanfiction "In A New Light." I felt as if there were things missing from the story. _

_Enjoy! _

_-Glee, Your author._

_I do not own Inuyasha in any way._


	2. Abandoned

**_Chapter One _****_"Abandoned"_**

She looked at the modern day buildings that surrounded her. Along with her chatty friends of course. But for some reason, ever since then, she couldn't help but not to care. She felt like an awful person of not being considerate of them, but she had no motivation to even really try now a days. Her only hope was to find Inuyasha safe and sound. "Kagome, are you listening?" Yumi said with concern a little angered by the fact she zoned out. Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah sure, we can do that." She smiled not knowing what she was talking about. Yumi rolled her eyes and spoke. "Uhg, Kagome! We are talking about your birthday! You don't turn 18 everyday!" She yelled beyond the giggles of her two friends from her outburst. "Sorry." Kagome muttered walking ahead of them and left them to chat amongst one another. 'I can't believe it's been a whole year, I can't help but to wonder how you are. My mind still wanders onto you, but I dunno know why?' She smiled a sad smile to herself.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha, there's a jewel two miles from here!" Kagome yelled running out of the hut pointing to the forest. Inuyasha and the rest of the group followed out of the hut. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Alright, here get up." He said bending down to lift her up onto his back. She gripped his robe and leaned her head down on his shoulder. "Ready." She instructed him to go. He nodded his head. "Let's go!" He screamed jumping in to the air to a branch to Sango and Miroku. They got Kilala and replied flying up right behind Inuyasha. "Right."

They landed in a spot where they saw hundreds of demons. It seemed as if it was a full out brawl. And what worried them is these weren't low class demons either. They were higher class demons, way harder to beat. Inuyasha landed on a tree griping Kagome tighter to him not wanting to let her down. He growled lightly. "Which demon is it in Kagome?" He asked sounding obviously angry. She squinted her eyes and shook her head. "I can't tell, there are too many demons." She said hesitantly. He growled again but in annoyance. "Damn it, I have to fight all of these demons?" He snapped. Kagome nodded her head. "I'll help you Inuyasha." He huffed. "We will too!" Sango and Miroku said from behind. "Okay, but Kagome stay up here and don't shoot any arrows." Kagome was fuming. "Are you calling me weak?!" She screamed. That caught most of the demons from below them's attentions. They all looked up at them and grinned. But one pair of golden eyes within the demons. 'Stupid human.;

"You stupid girl!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome but then turned to the others. "Sango! Miroku! Let's hold them off! Stay Kagome!" He rushed off with Sango and Miroku giving her silent sorrys and following. "Traitors!" Kagome yelled back and huffed. She looked down there a couple of seconds after pouting she searched the around and her eyes shot open, her body couldn't move. They were losing the fight. She shook her head violently. 'Oh my god Kagome! Pull it together girl! Think of something!' A voice in her head screamed at her. She suddenly agreed with it. She reached behind her and notched an arrow. She aimed it for the group of demons charging at Inuysha. She powered her arrow and released it. Inuyasha looked over and saw a sacred arrow on the ground that took out half the demons. Leaving the other half angry and ready to go for her. Inuyasha growled. "No! Kagome, get away!" He screamed at her while racing up to save her. "Kagome!" Sango screamed trying to push a demon off of her. Then all of a sudden a arm from a demon wrapped around Kagome's ankle and attempted to drag her out of the tree. Her hands set on a branch of the tree holding on for dear life. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed feeling her grip slip.

She was falling into the pit of demons below waiting her death. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to the gods they make it out alive. A sword cut through the horde of demons and the one holding her. She looked up, still falling, and saw Sesshomaru coming to her rescue. He grabbed her arm dragging her to his chest flipping her around so she would land on top. Then Kagome got scared, she might die from this fall. She squeezed herself into Sesshomaru's chest, now clinging onto him before they both crashed into the earth. Rocks and dust filled the air.

Inuyasha eyes filled with terror. The horror of his brother saving Kagome. Or the terrifying option they might be dead. He landed both feet on the ground before slowly walking to the deep crater. "Kagome?" He called out in a low voice to where they had landed. Something then, sparked his ear. It twitched and he listened more carefully. After a moment or so, he heard coughing. And it was Kagome! Inuyasha took off into a run. He bent down at tried to lift her up. She looked hurt and fragile right now. Dirt covered her tattered cloths and black hair. Cuts covered the exposed flesh on her pale skin. She was looking at him with desperation. "S-Save Sesshomaru." She whispered as she grabbed onto him. She took a deep breathe and drifted into unconsciousness. He understood her wishes. He sat her down slowly on the ground beside him and turned to his brother lying motionless in the crater. He took a breath and reached down to pick him up to see if he was still breathing. Thank god, he was. But not much. If he didn't get Sesshomaru to Kaede soon, he was going to die. "Sango, Miroku. Take Kagome and follow me back to the village." He said throwing Sesshomaru over his shoulder clearing his way out of the forest.

They had arrived at Kaede's hut. Kagome was in her sleeping bag with a wet cloth placed on her forehead and Sesshomaru had to be fed herbs every hour so he could keep his injures from getting infected."So is there anything we could do?" Inuyasha pleaded. Kaede shook her hand putting her hands behind her back. "I'm afraid yee cannot. They both must want to live to survive this." She said with dread. And Inuyasha knew it too.

Countless weeks Inuyasha did not leave Kagome's side. Inuyasha was on week three, his half brother woke up the week before due to his demon abilities even though his wounds were worse than Kagome's. Sesshomaru insisted he had news on the attack of demons and would not share the information until the alpha of Inuyasha's group had awaken. Inuyasha wasn't thrilled to have Sesshomaru around him constantly but if it would help Kagome, he would sit through it. Kagome's eyes fluttered open trying to adjust to her blurry eye sight. She saw silver above her and thought the worst possible thing to Inuyasha's imagination. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered reaching up to touch his face. "That is not me human." He said from the side of Kagome. Her heart dropped, she must of really hurt Inuyasha's feelings. She frowned. "I'm sorry." She said to him pulling her hand back. She blushed at the thought of contact with him. He noted that and smiled while Sesshomaru just frowned. 'The thought of him ever getting a mate is horrifying.' He sighed. Inuyasha sat there with a hand on Kagome and turned around to glare at his brother. "Are you going to tell me what the demons are about now?" He wined. Sesshomaru shot him a icy glare. "Yes. The demons are in war with one another. Upper class versus lower class demons. I am the Lord of the West so I am apart of this war. So take caution half breed. These times are dangerous." He said meaning Kagome. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He took Kagome in his arms and held her tight against him. Kagome blushed at the action and returned the hug lightly. "Everything will be alright Inuyasha." She smiled. Inuyasha frowned. 'Yes it will be Kagome.' He thought sadly. Sesshomaru can see it in his aura. Inuyasha brushed Kagome back gently and spoke. "You want to go home and rest for a while?" He smiled a fake smile. Kagome nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank you! I could use a hot bath after this showering for two weeks!" She hugged Inuyasha lightly. Sesshomaru scoffed. "Yes human, your stench is quite offending." He spat. Kagome huffed and mumbled, "Jerk." But he still heard it, and of course he replied with a "Hm." Sesshomaru knew he was lying, she smelt different from others. Like a thick jasmine. A cooling sensation went on whenever she was around. Her happy aura effected everybody. The reason why he will never admit it was because she was human. "Come on get on my back slowly, were walking to the well."

He lifted her onto his back. She smiled warmly at the half demon and laid her head on his back. Taking in every moment she didn't know it wouldn't last.

They traveled for fifteen minutes before Kagome opened her heavy eyes, she was still very tired and weak. They were a little ways away from the well. They got to the tree of ages and Inuyasha stopped and looked at it. Kagome lifted her head and looked around. She stared at Inuyasha with confusion. "What is it?" His eyes never strayed from the tree. "This is where we first met." She looked at him with surprise. "It is, isn't it? You know, I think it's a one in a million chance I met you." She confessed. His attention diverted straight to Kagome after those words. "Kagome..." He whispered in awe. She looked like a beauty. Her hair was flowing in the wind. Her skin was glowing in the ray of sunshine in the sky. "I know your still with Kikyo but I just want you to know, I want you to be happy Inuyasha." She said.

That's when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips smashed together. Kagome's eyes widened. His lips were so hard so rough. 'Do all kisses feel like this?' She wondered. She closed her eyes for a moment hesitantly returning the kiss. She was of course inexperience in that department. He parted her from him throwing her into a bone crushing hug. He aura saddened. "Were you really that worried about me?" She asked feeling the guilt. He nodded digging his nose into her hair to saver the smell of her skin. "Yes Kagome." And that's all he said before he pushed her against the well. Her back slammed on the old wood leaving a gash in her back. She held her back in sheering pain. She looked up and saw the jewels that were around her neck in Inuyasha's hands. She wanted to cry. It reminded her of when he pushed her down the well last year

. To think it's already been a year since she met him and yet she was so in love with him. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a shaky voice. He bit his cheek which caused it to draw blood. "I'm sorry" Kagome tilted her head in confusion on what he meant. Until he pushed Kagome into the well, and the blue light disintegrated with her falling into it.

Sesshomaru stopped beside him witnessing the whole thing. He glared at Inuyasha. "You think sending home your only strength is going to let you live this war?" He questions with taunt in his voice. Inuyasha shrugged. "I just want her to life. It's too dangerous for her." Inuyasha stated before continuing. "She's just a little girl in these times, she's not strong enough." He said with regret. Sesshomaru didn't think much of it. Just his usual, "hm." statement before walking away getting ready for his next plot.

Kagome awoke several minutes after she had arrived home. She shot up and looked to the top of the well. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" She yelled at the top of her voice. You could hear the raw pain in her voice. You could tell she broke a little inside on that day.

_Present_

It has been one year since that indecent. Kagome was on the volleyball team, had straight A's, and has a lot of friends. She has not dated Hojo who still asks her out on dates. Her love interests were shot after Inuyasha. She felt crushed, used, and betrayed. She was in her same bedroom which didn't change at all. She missed her friends. She missed Inuyasha. She missed the beautiful night sky in the feudal era. The first six months all Kagome could do was cry herself to sleep with locking herself into the bedroom after she came home. She looked at the the pictures she had of Inuyasha. She still held on to those memories. She put on her fuzzy green slippers and walked downstairs. She twisted the doorknob and walked out the front door. She froze once she got to the god tree. She slowly walked up to it for the first time since the day she was with Inuyasha. She slid her hand onto the bark and closed her eyes thinking about her old life. "I'm going to get stronger for you Inuyasha! I'm going to find you one day, I promised to stay by your side!" She screamed with desperation. She hugged the bark sliding to her knees feeling the hot tears stream down her cheeks. On the other side a voice heard what Kagome had said. A pair of golden eyes were aware of these words.

They held promise and determination in them. He smiled slightly to himself at the miko's words. 'Then prove it to him Miko, prove it.' He thought in some hope. He turned away from the tree and into the woods awaiting Kagome's return.

**_How was that for a first chapter after I tweaked it just a bit? I am very happy with the results of it. I just HAD to add Inuyasha kissing Kagome at least once in this story. This will probably be the last time so enjoy it readers! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of the "Warring Ages."_**

**_-Your Author, Glee._**


End file.
